


Третий шанс

by garvet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Group Sex, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, posession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: даже после смерти Брок не оставляет надежд поквитаться с Капитаном Америкой, и помочь ему в этом должен Доктор Стрендж





	Третий шанс

Конечно, он был мертв, но ощущал все задолго до того, как этот нелепо одетый человек распахнул дверь перед отчаявшейся черномазой. Сначала все было похоже на бред. Если задуматься, на бред было похоже вообще все, начиная с неудачного демарша Гидры. Только в бреду на человека может упасть авианосец. Только в бреду человек может после этого выжить. Брок никогда раньше не верил в чудеса. Его босс верил, но у этих нациков с древними артефактами свои заморочки. Честный же наемник суеверен, но полагаться должен на себя и на оружие, а не на богов, демонов и прочую хренотень. Та цацка, которую он спер из одного из ящиков Штрукера, выглядела просто цацкой. Не светилась, не колола пальцы, не превращала в камень. Обычная висюлька, зеленый шип на веревочке, таких в любой сувенирной лавке Чайна-тауна десяток по два бакса. Брок и взял-то этот шип чисто из хулиганства и на память. Даже не в качестве компенсации за то, что Штрукер зажал пару тысяч за операцию, да еще и наорал, что они проебали ценный ящик. Подумаешь, проебали один, принесли три. Ну, Брок и подцепил тогда эту висюльку — где ящик, там и пара цацок, Штрукер не обеднеет, Гидра не развалится.  
Знал бы он тогда, что это не просто цацка. Хотя, догадывался, конечно. Сны стали — никакой травы не надо. Монстры, каких и по пьяни вообразить сложно, полный набор детских ужасов от чудищ под кроватью до появления перед строем в голом виде. Любой другой бы рехнулся, наверное, за таблетками побежал бы, но Брок такие вещи любил. Они учили — держать лицо и без штанов перед строем, выбивать зубы любому, кто ухмыльнется на это, мочить монстров под кроватями и в кладовых, а тех, что не дохнут, нейтрализовывать. Обучение Брок ценил, даже если оно приносило боль. За несколько месяцев этого безумия он даже научился вносить коррективы в свои кошмары — придумывать усиления для уже «освоенных» монстров (препятствия должны совершенствоваться), превращать строевую подготовку в оргию с последующей расчлененкой, превращать в нее же победу над монстрами или проигрыш (об удовольствиях не следует забывать, даже когда тебя жрет чудовище). Ну и дальше по мелочам.

Осознанные сновидения — так это называли умники и советовали заниматься в них чем-нибудь приятным. Неженки. В эти осознанные кошмары, в свой любимый личный ад он проваливался и в долгие дни восстановления, когда гребаный Капитан Америка уронил на него авианосец и Трискелион впридачу. Тогда он впервые и увидел зеленого. Сначала принял его за обычного монстра — а за кого же еще можно принять зеленую покрытую шипами тварь с серой вытянутой, как у крысы, зубастой рожей? Некоторое время Брок пытался зеленого замочить, пока зеленый не распял его на стенке при помощи своих же шипов, выдернутых из стоявшей дыбом прически с манерностью барышни, вытаскивающей шпильку из собранных локонов.

— Люблю тебя, Брок Рамлоу, — сказал тогда зеленый, вспарывая ему живот когтем. — В тебе есть выдумка, фантазия и чувство юмора. Даже мне ты приносишь новое. Мы обязательно подружимся, вот увидишь.  
«Да мы уже, блядь, кореша, » — съязвил бы Брок, если бы не был занят криками и продолжительной агонией.

Длинный язык зеленого проник в разрез на его животе и принялся вылизывать кровоточащие потроха. Странно, но это принесло облегчение, Брок просто блеванул кровью, и боль ушла. Зеленый запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Продолжай меня радовать, Брок Рамлоу, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — И будешь цел. Почти.

А когда Брок очнулся, оказалось, что какой-то кризис ему удалось пройти и все идет к поправке. Врачи делали вид, что все так и надо, но Брок замечал, насколько они удивлены и перепуганы. Ситуация была бредовая, но зеленую висюльку с тех пор Брок не снимал, а в фантазиях старался быть максимально изобретательным. Так, на всякий случай.

С зеленой висюлькой на шее он и умер.

Все нормальные наемники в таких обстоятельствах отправляются в ад, и это для них должно быть типа сюрпризом. Личный ад Брока давно был им обжит. Поэтому, очутившись перед зеленым, он был почти не удивлен. Напрягся, думая, что его опять будут целебно потрошить. Но зеленый только рассмеялся, схватив его за горло когтистой лапой.

— Суицид, Брок Рамлоу, — голос зеленого проникал под кожу, или что там от нее осталось, не хуже когтей впивался иглами, отравленными страхом. — Да еще и неудачный. Твой враг жив, Брок Рамлоу, а твоя душа навеки проклята.  
И это было особенным издевательством. Сукину сыну Роджерсу опять свезло выжить. Брок пнул зеленого ногой — жаль уже без тяжелого ботинка, он был полностью обнажен и никак не мог вообразить на себе ни клочка одежды. Сон больше не поддавался ему. Наверное потому, что это был уже не сон, а зеленая висюлька валялась в куче пепла, оставшегося после взрыва в сраном африканском городишке. Но смущаться висеть с голой задницей перед этой тварью? После всех подобных снов, когда голый Брок лихо трахал на плацу не то что Зимнего солдата, но и самого Красного Черепа?

— Ты провалил свою миссию, умер сам и не убил врага, — продолжил зеленый. — Так уже было. Хочешь третий шанс? Прямо из рук Повелителя Сновидений лорда Кошмара? Большая честь.

— Вылижешь меня снова? — третий шанс Броку хотелось получить позарез. Хотя бы только для того, чтобы добраться до неприлично живучего Капитана. Но и пафос с этого повелителя сновидений сбить не мешало бы. Правда, он затейник не хуже Брока.

— О, на этот раз все не так просто. Теперь и тебе придется поработать. Обещаю, будет весело, — зеленый склонился к его уху. — Очень весело.

Броку в этот раз было почти плевать на веселье. В прошлый раз он остался с пропеченной кожей: сплошной шрам, который нужно было скрывать под маской. Если теперь демон выпустит его совсем уж каким-нибудь пылающим скелетом, будет сложно найти работу по душе и не загреметь к Штрукеру в его железные ящики. Но какой у него был выбор?

— Договорились, — сказал Брок, продолжая пинаться, — Давай брифинг, босс.

План, как для Брока, оказался излишне сложным, вычурным даже. Прежде всего — черномазая, муж которой погиб в том же взрыве, устроенном Броком. Броку пришлось приходить к ней во сне в виде покойного мужа и жаловаться на отвратительное посмертие. Жаловаться Брок не любил, но раз такова миссия, пришлось. Он много лет притворялся лояльным агентом Щита, после тренировок мылся в одной душевой с Капитаном. Конечно, он мог побыть пару недель проклятым духом ваккандийского негра. Ныть его вдовушке, что «родная, я не говорил тебе этого. Мбанга, мой начальник, был колдуном. И чтоб я хорошо работал и делал все для него, он взял мой дух и привязал к амулету. И носил его везде с собой. Теперь мой дух не находит покоя. Еще немного, и я превращусь в чудовище, которое станет пожирать живых». Пару раз пришлось показать женщине монстра. Клыки побольше, слюна до пола, в глазах красные огоньки. Как раз чтоб вдовушка проснулась с воплями и рыдала весь день. Несколько раз пришлось ее во сне отыметь. Нежно, чтоб у нее не остыла любовь к муженьку, чтоб было желание помогать, раскопать, обливаясь слезами, злополучный медальон и отнести другому колдуну, который освободит дух.

В этом месте Броку было непонятно, почему Кошмару самому не раздолбать амулет. Или хотя бы не направить вдову к любому черномазому колдуну, которых в Африке пруд пруди. Нет, женщине нужно было лететь ближайшим рейсом за океан, в Нью Йорк, к какому-то мистеру Стренджу. С одной стороны, в Нью Йорк Броку тоже хотелось, поближе к Капитану. С другой — Кошмар, Повелитель Снов, даже не скрывал, что дело у него не к Кэпу, а к этому самому Стренджу.

— Я прикончу для тебя Стренджа сам, когда доберусь, — предложил Брок. — Мне просто нужно тело.

— Не сможешь, — ласково царапал его когтем Кошмар. — И четвертого шанса не будет. Придерживайся моего плана, ты же профессионал. И встретишься с профессионалом. Так что пока наращивай силы.

В общем-то Кошмар не соврал, это было весело. Каждая ночь с вдовой добавляла Броку сил. Он пил ее жизнь, как раньше хлестал вискарь, и на пороге дома на Бликер-стрит оказалась не молодая полная сил женщина, а изможденная почти старуха с одышкой. Кому какое дело? Зато «клиент» в нелепой одежде сразу проникся и впустил страдалицу в дом. Вместе с Броком.

— Мистер Стрендж, — сказала она, трясясь от страха и рыданий, как осина. — Помогите мне. Мистер Драмм жил здесь до вас, он никогда не отказывал.

— Доктор Стрендж, — поправил ее Стрендж — кажется, для него это было какой-то болевой точкой. Брок запомнил.

Она рассказывала ему долго, зачем-то с подробностями истории их любви, детства в Ваканде, послужного списка супруга. Стрендж кивал, внимательно выслушивая. Он действительно производил впечатление профессионала. Доктора. А еще от него веяло жизнью и силой, восхитительными, питательными жизнью и силой, которые Брок уже научился чуять, а главное — забирать.

— Мне нужно чтоб это было сделано, как это всегда делал бокор Драмм, — сказала она. — Вы ведь сможете… доктор?

— Да, конечно, — Стрендж уверенно пригладил свою пижонскую бородку. — Я читал записи Драмма, я смогу.

Самоуверенность — то, что всегда губило профи, это Брок знал четко. И ждал, предвкушая. Когда Стрендж собрал все необходимое, устроил в нужном месте зеленый амулет и приступил к вызову духа, Брок был полностью готов.

Он не дал своей жертве опомниться и понять, что оставшийся на амулете пепел принадлежал не ваккандийцу, что вызванный дух излишне силен и далеко не дружелюбен. Сейчас Стрендж был открыт, как любой маг в процессе создания заклинания. Его сила лежала перед Броком как наливное яблочко на блюдечке.

Все, что ему оставалось — взять ее, и он потянулся за ней, тенью обняв доктора-неудачника, проникая в каждую клеточку этого нелепого пижона, осушая почти до капли.

— Щит Серафим! — мерцающая сфера накрыла их обоих, не принеся никакого вреда повисшему на Стрендже призраку. — Именем Хоггота, я изгоняю тебя! — Стрендж, конечно, опомнился, попытался что-нибудь предпринять, но Брок цеплялся за него. Его тень стала единым целым с тенью самого Стренджа.

Заклинание ударило по обоим, сдирая призрачные покровы с Брока, вырывая с корнем готовые сорваться с языка Стренджа новые формулы. Вместе с его силой. Это Брока разозлило. Мало того, что его едва не развоплотили, так еще этот фрик тратил то, что должно было достаться Броку.

Конечно, Стрендж мог бы покинуть свое тело и попытаться сражаться в астральной форме, вот только Брок бы вызов не принял. Освободившееся тело стало бы просто подарком на рождество.

— Я тебе покажу Хоггота, ублюдок, — прошипел Брок, продолжая вцепляться в Стренджа с упрямством, с каким всегда цеплялся за свою работу.

Ни одна тренировка не должна проходить даром — это Брок усвоил еще с тех пор, как был зеленым новобранцем и отжимался перед строем, утыкаясь носом в ботинки вечно недовольного сержанта. Когда злость сошла на нет и Брок понял для себя цель этих упражнений, он их усложнял так, что приводил в шок даже сослуживцев. Отжиматься над гвоздями или даже над кучей дерьма на одной руке, с гранатой в зубах, с грузом на спине — это залог не сплоховать на поле боя, проползти над чем угодно и не блевануть, а вот против врага использовать. В тренировке не может быть ничего страшного и унизительного, боль тренировки бесценна, она спасет тебе жизнь или хотя бы честь, когда тебя будут резать на куски, а ты станешь смеяться и никого не сдашь, потому что сам резал себя вечерами в увольнении, загонял зубочистки под ногти и выжигал на руке паяльником замысловатые узоры. Кошмар тренировал его хорошо. И теперь он решил посмотреть, как над этой же кучей дерьма проползет Стрендж.

Конечно, он не мог творить кошмары сам, но он мог просить о них зеленого, видеть их сам и показывать Стренджу через их связь. На удивление, сон о боли и смерти Стренджа, кажется, вообще не пробрал. Можно подумать, на него каждый день падают авианосцы и небоскребы Щита, а по воскресеньям он сгорает. Он все еще пытался освободиться, любая атака била по нему же, но он не прекращал эти безумные попытки нанести вред самому себе. Брок его даже зауважал. Кто знает, может, этот доктор прошел тренировки не хуже Брока, и тоже ломал и резал себя. Может, его сломанные покрытые шрамами руки, которые Брок едва ощущал — результат этих тренировок. Тогда противником Стрендж был более чем достойным.  
Одного за другим Брок вспоминал монстров, и монстры пожирали их обоих живьем. Он проводил Стренджа перед строем — и его пускали по кругу. Стрендж пытался сопротивляться, но главным в этом кошмаре был Брок, поэтому ноги у него слабели, а искалеченные руки сержант просто дотаптывал с радостным гоготом.

Унижение работало, Стренджу гораздо меньше хотелось связи с телом, с которым это все происходило, и это позволило Броку проникнуть чуть глубже. Недостаточно, этого все равно было недостаточно.  
Положение спасла ошибка, допущенная самим Броком. Когда он по привычке потянулся к молоденькому солдату чтобы отхватить и себе капельку веселья, когда заставил солдата кричать, Стрендж запротестовал так, что едва не вернул себе полный контроль и не разрушил наваждение. Брок радостно расхохотался Стренджу в ухо.

— Вот оно что, мистер профессионал! Вот оно что! — следующим сном была уже пришедшая к Стренджу вдовушка. Она умоляла помочь ей, спасти, а ее муж, обгоревший вакандийский зомби под бой барабанов медленно сдирал с нее кожу. Брок даже дал доктору часть свободы, пусть попытается добраться. Стренджа и женщину разделяла толстая стеклянная стена, и доктор колотил в нее изломанными руками, кричал бесполезные во сне Брока заклинания — они ударяли в стену и рассеивались. Конечно, Стрендж мог бы отнестись к этому как к дурному сновидению и переждать его, просто скрестив руки на груди, но Кошмар оказал Броку услугу — этот сон видела и сама женщина. Это она, именно она, еще живая, была по ту сторону стены. И ее сновидение реально убивало. И Стрендж, как хороший волшебник, видел за пеленой иллюзий эту приближающуюся реальную смерть. Не владея телом, Брок не мог ее просто придушить. Но владея снами довести уже истощенную бабенку до сердечного приступа — запросто.

— Ну, док, — рассмеялся Брок, — Спасешь ее? Она или ты? Выбери.

И Стрендж сдался. Просто невероятно, какая дурь может быть в людях, какую слабину могут давать даже самые сильные и профессиональные бойцы. Он отдал Броку все — свою силу, свое тело, оставшись непробиваемым комком чужого сознания где-то на периферии.

Теперь по плану Брок должен был овладеть телом вдовы, продолжить работу с амулетом и вызвать Кошмара. Кошмару доставался обессиленный и беззащитный Стрендж, а Броку — тощие сиськи и все, что к ним прилагается.  
У Брока были другие планы. Он протянул руку все еще плохо повиновавшегося ему тела Стренджа к амулету и сгреб его в карман.

— Сначала Капитан Америка, — прохрипел он в пустоту. — Потом я наемся до отвала. А там посмотрим.

Доктор Стрендж явно был человеком с незаурядными способностями. Мстителей он должен был заинтересовать. Проникнуть к ним, работать с ними, а потом прикончить Кэпа наверняка. Или забрать тело Кэпа, что еще интересней. А Стренджа, так и быть, отдать зеленому. Потом. Пока он хотел пить все то, что мог накопить этот колдун. Его артефакты, его заклинания.

Брок смахнул рукавом со стола ненужные больше веве — несвоевременным вмешательством Кошмара не стоило рисковать. Затем ухватил парализованную ужасом женщину и впился в ее губы. Пусть она была тощей и высохшей, в ней еще что-то оставалось, теплилось, и это по праву принадлежало ему. Главное теперь было не спать, но с этим он справится, мертвым не нужен сон. Только силы живых.

— Мы теперь вместе, доктор Стрендж, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Я научу тебя веселиться.

Он не дождался ответа — к душе Стренджа, к его сущности он так и не смог пробиться, хоть и продолжал попытки. Это его немного беспокоило, но лишь немного. Что сможет этот колдун, если его тело и силы — под контролем Брока Рамлоу?  
«Четвертого шанса не будет, Брок Рамлоу» — напомнил ему злобный шепот в ухе, но Брок от него отмахнулся. Он удержит все под контролем, он профессионал.  
Чужая стальная воля внутри него крепла, готовясь нанести удар и найти выход.


End file.
